five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights: The First Freddy's
Five Nights: The First Freddy's is a game created by FazbearFreak, and the second game in his Extended Timeline. It summarizes the events of the first Freddy Fazbear's Pizza location, as well as the Missing Children Incident. Story New bear, same horror. After the closing of Fredbear's Family Diner, a young company known as Fazbear Entertainment adopts the Fredbear characters in hopes of continuing the legacy of the children's pizzeria. Now, with new characters and new technology, the company hopes to clean the legacy of Fredbear's and introduce a new generation to its charming characters. However, that doesn't end up being the case. As the night watchman at the new location, you must protect yourself from the malfunctioning animatronics and conserve your power until 6 AM. Meanwhile, there's a mystery underfoot at Freddy's... Animatronics Freddy Fazbear Freddy is one of this game's main antagonists. He has the same appearance as he did in FNaF 2, but with all rips repaired. Freddy starts on CAM 01 and starts moving on Night 4. After leaving CAM 01, he will move in this order: * CAM 04 (phase 1) * CAM 04 (phase 2) * CAM 08 (phase 1) * CAM 08 (phase 2) * Door Blindspot When Freddy appears in the door blindspot, the player must shut the door until he retreats. Otherwise, Freddy will enter the Office and attack. Bonnie the Bunny Bonnie has the same appearance as he did in FNaF 2, but he regains his face and arm, as well as his full costume. Bonnie starts on CAM 01 and starts moving on Night 2. After leaving CAM 01, he will move in this order: * CAM 03 * CAM 04 * CAM 05 * CAM 06 * CAM 07 * Vent Blindspot When Bonnie appears in the vent blindspot, the player must turn off the heat until he retreats. Otherwise, Bonnie will enter the Office and attack. Chica the Chicken Chica has the same appearance as she did in FNaF 2, but she is no longer damaged. Chica starts on CAM 01 and starts moving on Night 2. After leaving CAM 01, she will move in this order: * CAM 04 (phase 1) * CAM 05 * CAM 04 (phase 2) * CAM 08 (phase 1) * CAM 08 (phase 2) * Door Blindspot When Chica appears in the door blindspot, the player must shut the door until she retreats. Otherwise, Chica will enter the Office and attack. Foxy the Pirate Fox Foxy has the same appearance as he did in FNaF 2, but he is no longer damaged. Foxy starts on CAM 02, and begins moving on Night 3. Much like his appearance in FNaF 1, the player must monitoring regularly in order to stop him from sprinting into the Office and attacking. In the case that Foxy gets out of CAM 02, the player must use the Flashlight to ward him off. If the player shuts the door, Foxy will break through the door and kill the player regardless. Fredbear Fredbear appears as a repaired version of Golden Freddy from FNaF 2. Fredbear starts on CAM 03, and starts moving on Night 4. After leaving CAM 03, he moves in this order: * CAM 04 (phase 1) * CAM 05 * CAM 04 (phase 2) * CAM 08 * Door Blindspot When Fredbear appears in the door blindspot, the player must shut the door until he retreats. Otherwise, Fredbear will enter the Office and attack. It should also be noted that Fredbear has the ability to make the cameras go offline for a short time when stared at for too long. Spring Bonnie Spring Bonnie appears as a repaired version of Springtrap. Spring Bonnie starts on CAM 03, and starts moving on Night 3. After leaving CAM 03, he moves in this order: * CAM 02 * CAM 06 (phase 1) * CAM 06 (phase 2) * CAM 07 * Vent Blindspot When Spring Bonnie appears in the vent blindspot, the player must turn off the heat until he retreats. Otherwise, Spring Bonnie will enter the Office and attack. The Puppet The Puppet retains his appearance from FNaF 2. The Puppet becomes active on Night 5. He can go to any camera, and access the Office from either entrance. He can also shut down cameras, similarly to Fredbear. If the Puppet appears at the door blindspot, the player must shine the flashlight on him instead of shutting the door. However, if the Puppet appears in the vent blindspot, the player must use the heat as normal. Mechanics Building Power At the start of the night, the player receives 100% power. They must make this power last until the end of the night. Otherwise, they will not be able to use the Heat or Cameras. Monitor The player has a monitor they can use to look around the building. However, using the Monitor drains power, so the player must manage it wisely. Cameras CAM 01 Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica start here. The Puppet can also visit this room. CAM 02 Foxy starts here. Spring Bonnie and the Puppet can also visit this room. CAM 03 Fredbear and Spring Bonnie start here. Also, Bonnie, Foxy, and the Puppet can visit this room. CAM 04 All animatronics except for Spring Bonnie can visit this room. CAM 05 The Puppet starts here. Freddy, Chica, and Fredbear can also visit this room. CAM 06 Bonnie, Spring Bonnie, and the Puppet can visit this room. CAM 07 Bonnie, Spring Bonnie, and the Puppet can visit this room. CAM 08 Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Fredbear, and the Puppet can visit this room. Flashlight The player can use their flashlight to light up the cameras or light up the hallway or vents. However, the flashlight has a limited battery life. Heat The player can apply heat to the vents to ward off any animatronics inside. However, this drains the Building Power. Nights Night 1 "Hello? Hello, hello! Uh, welcome to Freddy Fazbear's! This new and exciting pizzeria promises food and fun for kids and grown-ups alike! Now, I'm here to notify you of some things you'll need to know during your night shift." "The building runs on a limited power source during the night, so you need to watch it carefully. We have security cameras to monitor the building and a flashlight to light up the hall beside you. We also have a Heat Control system, so you can use that if you feel like it." "Other than that, there's not much else you need to know. Check those cameras, and conserve your power. Alright, good night!" No animatronics are active on this night, so the player should use this night to become familiar with the mechanics. Night 2 "Hello? Uh, well, welcome back to your second night on the job! Uh, I should mention that one of our employees is acting... strange. I think his name is... 'William Afton' or something, I dunno. I don't talk to the guy." "Also, management has noted that two kids apparently went missing today. However, they deny that is not their fault. I personally agree, but management is working to track them down. This isn't anything to worry about, just be aware." "Uh, that should do it for tonight. See you on the flipside." Bonnie and Chica become active on this night. Night 3 "Uh, hello? Hey, I got your memo, and I must admit: what you're claiming is kinda weird. For starters, we don't have the budget to make the robots move on their own. You might have had a strange hallucination; sleep deprivation, I guess." "Anyway, I noticed that William guy working on Foxy when I came into work yesterday. Now, animatronic maintenance is a common thing at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, but he seemed a little... TOO happy doing it. When I asked him what he was doing, he responded, uh, 'things.' Now, I have no idea what he's doing, but that's probably the reason he's the technician guy here and not me." "Eh, it's nothing too big. Uh, I'll see you soon!" Foxy and Spring Bonnie become active on this night. Night 4 "Hello? Hello, hello? Uh, so, I talked to William yesterday, and I asked him what he thought of these strange occurrences. He seemed kind of... annoyed when I asked him. He said he didn't know what was going on, and he didn't care. Kinda silly of him to act that way, since his job's potentially in danger." "Anyway, we want you to be on the lookout tonight. Those missing kids haven't been found yet, and the company's getting desperate. If this doesn't work out, we might have to shut down, which would be bad since we've only been open for about a week now." "You know what? Never mind, I'm sure it will pass. Alright, good night." Freddy and Fredbear become active on this night. Night 5 "Hello, hello... uh, well, there's been a little... incident. Those kids haven't been found yet, and we're being shut down at the end of the week. Yeah, it sucks, but management is assuring all employees that despite this, they will work hard to make sure that we'll be open again as soon as possible. They're also working on some new animatronics called 'Toys'. Kind of a dumb name, but the models are merely in a planning phase now." "Anyway, just finish your shift. You'll still be paid, and we will have a job avaliable for you in the next location that pops up. It's a shame, but it is what it is. Shame we never found the culprit, though. Uh, anyway, have a good night. It's been an honor working for you." All the animatronics except the Puppet are active on this night. However, at 4 AM, all animatronics become deactive, and replaced with the Puppet. Good Ending In order to achieve the good ending, the player must find Shadow Freddy on all five nights. The player walks out of the office and looks around the pizzeria. They find a note on a table that reads: "You're lucky I didn't find you. See you soon. -W.A." The screen then fades to black, with the words "Good Ending" being shown. Bad Ending If the player doesn't find Shadow Freddy for all five nights, they receive the Bad Ending. The player walks out of the office, only to be knocked out by an unseen force. The player wakes up in a small room, and notices they're wearing a Fredbear suit. A man in a purple uniform is seen standing in front of them. The man says: "You've seen too much." The man then kicks the leg of the Fredbear suit, causing the springlocks to activate. As the screen fades to red, a voice says: "Find me." Custom Night This night is unlocked by achieving the Good Ending. On this night, the player can customize the AI of all animatronics. Beating the night on 7/20 mode will earn the player a Fredbear trophy for the desk. Trivia * Spring Bonnie is the only animatronic to have a model from a game other than FNaF 2. * It's unknown what happens to the player after the Good Ending, but it's likely that they were hired in the FNaF 2 location. Category:Games